LOTM: Decimation S6 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back at the house before they all sit in the living room) Alex: Alright, now that we're home, we can finally discuss this new....situation we're in. Miles: Okay. Scott: We're all ears Alex. Alex: So, we're out of the fight against Alkorin now. So that's something. Izuku: Yeah. Erin: We are NOT out of the fight! Miles: Erin, you heard your father. He told you not to fight. Erin: Oh really? Well guess what? I don't care! Peter: Oh boy.... Alex: Erin come on, be smart about this. Erin: Ooooooh here come my "older" brother acting like he knows better then me! Alex: Hey! My age has nothing to do with this! Its- Jack: Alex if you think its better to stay out of this fight, you're a moron. Ruby: Yeah, you're leaving your home to die like this! Alex: Oh come on guys, you can clearly see how far up shit creek we are! Scott: This isn't gonna go the way you want it to. Rose: You say that like there's literally NOTHING we can! Scott: Cause there isn't! Lenny: That's not true! We might not be able to beat Alkorin, but we sure as hell are more useful fighting, then sitting around like nothing is wrong! Ian: But guys, this is way bigger than anything we've dealt with before! He's got four of the Stones, he's too tough for us now! Alex: Besides, we've gotta listen to orders. Yang: To hell with orders! We can't let this guy win! Shade: Yeah! Jessica: Guys I'm sorry, but Alex is right. We should stay here. Emily: I knew you'd agree with Alex Jessica... Kyle: Wait... Emily you're telling me you're- Emily: Yeah Kyle. We have to do something. Kyle: But it's not safe Emily! You know that! Emily: And its NOT safe to just sit around either! Its like Lenny said, we might not be able to beat Alkorin but we can still help! Kyle: Well if you're gonna do this, then I'm not gonna help you. Emily: But Kyle, you and I have always been a team! You should be on my side here! Kyle: I thought the same thing. But you seem to think its better to just go off and die! Momo: Guys please let's- Scott: No! We're not just gonna sit here while our team devolves into a bunch of rebellious vigilantes! Weiss: At least we're trying something to help coward! (Jirosoyu then appears behind Weiss and begins to choke her) Jirosoyu: You mind repeating that you pompous bitch?! Ruby: WEISS!! (Suddenly Yang appears next to Scott and grabs his neck) Yang: CALL THAT STUPID SPIRIT OF YOURS OR ELSE!! Scott: Do it, you hurt me I'll break her neck come on! Jirosoyu: Yeah! Foxtrot: Oh man..... Weiss: *Choking* Yang: HOW ABOUT I BREAK YOUR NECK THEN!!? Alex: SCOTT!! THAT'S ENOUGH!! Call of Jiro now! Scott:.....Fine. (Jirosoyu then lets go and reenters Scott's body) Alex: Thank you. Jack: Oh so now this is where we're going?! Erin: Friend against friend huh?! Alex: No it's not like that! Foxtrot: Come on guys, we can't argue like this! Can't we all just be friends? Kyle: Yeah what he said! (Foxtrot then grabs Pearl's hand) Foxtrot: Come on Pearl, can't you see how bad this is getting? Not fighting Alkorin's supposed to be a good thing right? (Pearl looks at Foxtrot before she pulls her hand away from him) Foxtrot: Huh?? Pearl: It's not a good thing Foxtrot. Foxtrot: But....Can't you see how outmatched we are? Pearl: That doesn't mean we can give up! Charlie: Yeah! Foxtrot: Dad! Omega: Hm? Foxtrot: You have to see it right? How bad this is? Omega:...... Foxtrot: Dad? (Omega remains silent as the other Targhul glare at Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Did I....do something wrong? Zulu: Yeah. You wussed out. Foxtrot: What? Charlie: Talk about a "Brave and honorable knight"! Wusses out on the first sign of trouble! Pearl: You're clearly not the hero who saved me from the Dragon... Foxtrot: *Tears up* But... Rottytops: Hey! Leave him alone! Charlie: He's a coward Rotty! Zulu: Yeah! Foxtrot: Dad.... Omega:..... Foxtrot: You still care, right...? Omega:.....Foxtrot. I'm sorry. But as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my son. (Foxtrot gasps in horror. He tears up some more then rushes out the room. Rottytops shocked by this goes up to Omega and slaps him) Rottytops: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A FATHER!!! *Chases after Foxtrot* FOXY!!! (Mina can't help but look in horror at Omega's family breaking up like that) Mina: Omega.... Jack: You know what? Screw this! This Defender gig is over! Alex: Wha- But Jack- Jack: No! Shut your mouth Alex! If you think if its better to just sit on our asses and wait to die, and have your little soldiers threaten to snap our necks if we don't obey you, you're frankly have no right to call yourself a hero! (Alex looks in horror at Jack's words as he matches out of the room) Jack: *voice* Anyone that's gonna fight, follow me! Alex: Guys.... (Ruby and the rest of Team RWBY also go out the room. Yang shoving Scott on her way out.) Emily:.... Kyle: What? You gonna go with him then go! Emily:... So that's it then? You're not even gonna consider what I said or try and stop me? Kyle: No. I'm not. (Emily looks at Kyle before she walks off.) Kyle: *sigh*...... Bakugo: Well, I'm not gonna just sit around either! Izuku: Kacchan wait- Bakugo: SHUT IT YOU MORON!! YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A WUSS AND PICK A SIDE ALREADY!! (Izuku is once again torn by all this as Bakugo leaves the room. Omega and his family, not counting Foxtrot, all leave as well) Alex: So....This is it then huh? Kyle: Seems like it... (Alex then sees Erin. The two stare at each other, not sure what to say) Alex: Erin... Please... I just want to look out for everyone... Erin: … I know you do Alex.... But the way you're doing it is wrong. Alex: Erin.... Erin: Just......Enjoy your break Alex. (Erin and Rose both leave, which leaves Alex, his group, and the group unsure which side to be on alone) Alex:.... Peter: Well, that's that then. Miles: Yeah.... Alex: *sigh* I should probably go check on Foxtrot. (As Alex goes to check on Foxtrot, Yuri is seen being very disturbed) Yuri: *In his head* This.... This feels.... Familiar.... Momo: You alright Yuri? Yuri:....Yeah. I'm fine. Momo: So... Are you gonna go with Erin? Or stay with Alex? Yuri: …. I...... ! (Yuri suddenly sees various things from his memories) Yuri: !! Momo: Yuri?? Yuri?! Yuri: NEITHER! Momo: Wh-What?! Yuri: YOU HEARD ME! NEITHER!! ALEX AND ERIN ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!! AND YOU ALL KEEP THIS UP, WE'LL ALL DIE!! Izuku: Huh?? Yuri?? Momo: Whoa whoa Yuri wait just- Yuri: NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! THE FATE OF EVERYTHING REST ON THE DEFENDERS GETTING BACK TOGETHER!! Momo: Y-Yuri what are you talking about??? Yuri: You wouldn't believe me if I told you! But I'm going to find a way to end this fighting! (Yuri then gets up and leaves the house alone, confusing the others) Miles: Huh? Momo: I have no idea. Izuku: Should we follow him? Momo: No. Let's just leave him alone for a bit. Peter: Okay then... (The group sits in silence before it cuts to Alex entering Foxtrot's room) Alex: Foxtrot... (Foxtrot is seen crying as Rottytops is just hugging him) Rottytops: *Looks over* Hey Alex... Foxy's not in a good mood to talk right now. Alex: I know. I just came to check on him was all. Rottytops: Oh... (Alex goes and sits next to Foxtrot) Alex: Foxtrot? You okay? Foxtrot: *Crying* MY FAMILY HATES ME!! Alex: Foxtrot, they don't hate you. Foxtrot: YES THEY DO!! Alex: No no they- Foxtrot: DAD SAID I'M NO LONGER HIS SON!! Alex: Foxtrot they're just confused! Foxtrot: Confused?!? YOU CALL THAT CONFUSED?!?! Rottytops: Foxy, calm down. Alex: It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fix this. Foxtrot: *sniff*....How? Alex: I don't know. But just know that we're gonna get your family back to the way it was. Foxtrot:.....Okay.... Alex: Now come on, you wanna hug? Foxtrot:......Yeah. (Foxtrot, Rottytops and Alex then all hug. It then cuts to Erin and the others walking around the city) Erin: *sigh*..... Jack: Pfft, who needs those guys am I right? Emily: Yeah, we can handle Alkorin no problem! Shantae: Yeah! Erin: Let's just try to stay low. Alex is sure to have alerted my dad about this. (Something is then heard flying overhead) Jack: It sure looks like it! Erin: Hide! Jack: Yang, you stay out here and see what it is. Yang: Right. (The others go off and hide before Tony lands in front of Yang) Tony: Hello. Yang: Sup Steel Man. Tony: Iron Man. Yang: Iron, Steel, same thing. Tony: Not really. But what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you go back home? Yang: Eh. I felt like checking out the city. After all, Alex and the others always come to my world so why not pay them a visit for a change? Tony: Huh. Well, I just figured with all the tension earlier that you might've left or something. Yang: Oh believe me, I was pretty peeved over that whole thing, but what can you do? You guys know best right? Tony: Yeah. Yang: But, do you really think we're no match for Alkorin? Tony: Well, I'm just gonna say for the record, you really can't win against him. Yang: I disagree. And regardless if we can't beat Alkorin or not, you have to admit we still have the skills and power to help you guys do a number on him. Tony: Maybe. But that doesn't change anything. Yang: What do you mean? Tony: Seris's word still stands. You are not to interfere with this fight. Yang: Yeah yeah I heard you the first time. So did you want something or are you just gonna remind me of that 24/7 like you're some parole officer or something? Tony: Well, I thought I saw more people here. Jarvis: Sir. Tony: Yeah Jarvis? Jarvis: I am picking up more life signs nearby. They appear to be hiding in that alleyway. Tony: *sigh* Alright kids, come out. Yang: Huh? Tony: I know they're back there. (Over in the alleyway, Erin groans and comes out with some of the others) Erin: What do you want Stark? Tony: The hell are you kids hiding for? Jack:..... Erin: We're just....talking is all. Tony: Talking about what? Are you kids up to something? Erin:.....Nooooo? Tony: Uh huh. Hey why don't you come with me Erin, so you can have a talk with your dad. Erin: What? No! We're not doing anything! Tony: Then why are you resisting? And where's Alex at? Erin:....... Tony: Erin? Erin: Guys run! (The group then goes and runs away, leaving Stark confused) Tony: Wha- Hey! Get back here! (Tony then flies up and gives chase) Tony: Stop running! (Erin turns and slams on the ground causing a giant ice wall to appear) Tony: Oh crap. (Tony crashes into it and crash lands to the ground) Tony: Ow... Jarvis: Sir, are you okay? Tony; Yeah I'm fine. Send a message to Seris for me though. We may have a situation here. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts